All That Glitters
by lemon-moon
Summary: Magnus Bane's life turns upside down after rescuing a young woman named Renee from the clutches of a blood sucking demon. He learns that she can see through glamors despite being a mundane. Magnus instantly feels a connection towards her and despite two major differences, begins to fall for her... OCs...rated T for Language and mild violence. (I do not own MI)
1. In the alley way

Magnus Bane strolled down the filthy streets of Tenth Avenue. He had too much free time before his next rave he would be hosting at his apartment. The stench was much too overbearing he almost gave up and was about to portal back to the comforts of his own home when he picked up a single scream that belonged to a girl. Feeling he needed something to do, Magnus weaved in and out of the waves of oncoming people. He ignored the profanity that was spit at him and continued his search.

He arrived at the corner of a poorly lit alley way. It was the perfect spot for crime since few people traveled by this part of town. His cat eyes saw through the darkness and was taken aback at the sight of a demon crouched over the cringing body of a young woman. Magnus quietly approached the two.

The Demon gave off a most unholiest of smells like garbage left to rot in the hot summer sun. Its skin was the color of pus and it had eight arms as well as eyes. The demon looked at Magnus through two of its eyes and instead of fighting off Magnus it clamped its mouth into the young girl's neck and began to drain her of blood. She cried out and swung at the demon as if she was swatting a fly. This pest grabbed her arms with two of its own to make it impossible for her to fight back.

Magnus sprang into action. "Release her you disgusting thing!" He ran at it conjuring up a long white sword. Magnus stabbed right where its heart was. , or where it should have been. The demon roared releasing its grip on the girl and rushed at Magnus with its claws. Magnus remembered Alec telling him that not all demons had hearts, that the most efficient way was decapitation. Magnus waited until the demon was in range and with a clean sweep the demons head fell to the ground only to burst into flames with the rest of its body. Magnus wiped the demons black blood off of his hands. A soft whimper from the girl meant she was still alive. The demons poison was still inside of her. No mundane hospital could save her or give her the treatment she needed. Magnus could not let her die.

Magnus approached the girl. She slumped awkwardly against the brick wall. He was wearing blue jeans shorts and a T shirt with smiley face on it. Beside her was a yellow scarf that had become soiled by the dirty water flowing through the alley.  
"Don't worry." He said "I will help you."  
The girl used the rest of her strength to look her rescuer in the eyes. What she saw horrified her.  
She saw a man with spiky hair and gold and green cat eyes looking right at her.  
"What are you?" She whispered. Before slipping into darkness...


	2. What am I?

"What am I? she says. What am I?" Magnus muttered for the hundredth time standing over the young woman. "I am Fu*k**g fabulous is what I am!"  
It had been yesterday since the attack and she still had not woken up. Her long brown hair tangled around her face. She had an ugly purple bruise where the demon had latched on.  
Magnus decided to give her another healing so the bruise would go away. He thought it looked ugly.  
Magnus's fingers shot blue flames that went straight into her skin. For a moment her veins glowed blue and then faded with the rest of her bruise.  
Magnus was about to turn leave when he heard a soft whimper and the rustling of the Egyptian cotton sheets. He turned around and stood above her again. Her eyes fluttered open drowsily. She took in Magnus and was surprised.  
"Wh-what am I doing here?"  
"I saved you from that demon." Magnus said matter of fact.  
"Where am I?" She cried.  
"In my apartment." Magnus replied wary of her fright.  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
" I didn't kidnap you, I saved your mundane life you would have been an empty sack of skin if I hadn't found you." He was beginning to become aggravated."  
"Who-?" She was about to ask.  
"Who am I? Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. Nice to meet ya! I see where this is going next so. When? Yesterday. Where? In the alley. How? None of your business!" Magnus panted.  
The young woman was breathing to fast and too hard. "I…please…let me go."  
"Ah! I am not keeping you prisoner." Magnus yelled, fire blazing from his fingertips.  
The young woman saw that and feinted, slumping back down on Magnus's super expensive swan down feather pillows.  
Magnus sighed "That went well."  
He walked over and adjusted the pillow so she wouldn't hurt her neck. He tucked her in and left the room.


End file.
